


Can I Really Trust You?

by Amayasuzunami156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Deaths, Assassination attempts, Disowned, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gave them homes and jobs, However monster racism exists, Lina gets over her trust issues with the monsters slowly, Lina is scared of people, Lina needs therapy, M/M, More trust issues, Nice guy, Original Character(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans has trust issues, She must be protected, Sibling's gender is left vague, Smut, Some people hate the monsters, TRUST NO ONE, The Mayor - Freeform, The mayor is pretty accepting of the monsters, Trust Issues, Wanna kill them, everyone is out to hurt you, people not so much, she didn't mean to kill anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayasuzunami156/pseuds/Amayasuzunami156
Summary: Lina is a girl with a past of abuse and she has an LV of 3. She is scared and jumpy around people, and has a hard time trusting anyone, because of her past of abuse.Sans, the Judge of the underground, has a hard time trusting most people with any form of LV. What happens when these two meet?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), sans/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Character Profile: Lina Du'Pont

Character Name: Lina Du'Pont

Age: 23

Soul Trait(s): Perseverance and Patience 

Appearance: Lina stands at about four feet nine inches tall. She has short black hair and two different colored eyes. One a deep sapphire and the other a deep emerald. She mostly wears hoodies and leggings. And always travels with her phone and a pair of ear buds.

Personality: Lina is extremely shy and withdrawn to the point of being near social anxiety. She's always expecting a hit and will flinch at fast movements. She doesn't have the easiest time opening up to people and doesn't have many friends. 

Backstory: Lina was born to the Du'Pont family, a nouveau riche family, who only cared about having their heir, her oldest sibling, Alex. When Lina was born, her mother tried to abandon her, but someone returned her. When she turned five, she was always doing something wrong, and would be punished with a smack to the face. Her sibling even got in on the torment, pushing her down stairs and throwing rocks at her. She eventually retreated within herself. 

The years passed and the abuse got worse. One of the gardeners tried to force himself on her, pulling her into the garden shed to do the deed. He was drunk, and unbalanced, so she was able to push him off, but he stumbled into a pitchfork, puncturing his heart.

Another year on her birthday, her boyfriend at the time took her out to the popular hook-up spot in the woods, which overlooked the ocean. He tried to force himself on her and in the altercation, he fell off the cliff and into the ocean, breaking his neck and spine.

Most recently, her sibling tried to push her down the stairs again. She turned, they lost their balance and fell down the stairs, falling to their death. When her parents found out about that, her father pinned her to the wall by her neck, choking her, as her mother called the police on her, claiming she murdered her sibling. 

She got released on probation and kicked out of her abusive home, doing odd jobs and living in a crappy little apartment until her probation is up.

Crush/Lover: Sans eventually

Other information: She is extremely non-violent. 

She's a pushover. She'll let people walk all over her.

She does blame herself for her sibling's death.

She tries to avoid people. 

She treats everyone the same. Humans. Monsters. She's afraid of everyone.

Her motto in life: Trust no one, everyone is out to hurt you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, an assassination attempt, a bodyguard. A long day.

Lina walked into her apartment after a long day of working odd jobs and collapsed on her lumpy mattress. She only had a couple more payments left on her fines and a couple more months of probation left. Then she could get out of this shitty apartment and find something better. 

She thought back to how she ended up like this. She didn't mean for her sibling to fall to their death. They were trying to push her down, she just moved out of the way. She should have let them push her. 

She got up and grabbed a frozen dinner from the freezer and put it in the microwave and turned on the tv. The news was the only channel she really got. The headlines read, "Monsters resurface from under Mount Ebott!" It showed a picture of two goat(?) people holding the hand of a small child, followed by two skeletons, a fish(?) lady and a lizard lady. 

She was so focused on the news, she almost didn't hear her timer go off. She stirred her still slightly frozen meal and put it back in the microwave, turning her attention back to the news. "Great, more things to be afraid of." she muttered. She already feared every single human on the planet, now she had to fear these guys too. 

The microwave dinged again and she pulled her meal out and tossed the plastic film in the trash, before moving over to her futon couch/bed to watch more of the news.

She watched the interview between the king of the Monsters, hearing him say they just want peace and to live on the surface again. 'Fair enough.' She thought and finished her meal, getting up to toss the trash.

She headed to the small bathroom to take a shower and undressed. She turned on the hot water, then turned on a little cold, then she turned on the showerhead and stepped into the shower. She quickly showered and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. 

She grabbed another towel for her hair and dried out her hair, before running a brush through her short black locks. She went to her dresser grabbed a pair of panties, a pair of black night shorts and a black camisole.

She got dressed and laid out her futon, pulling her pillows and blanket out from under it. She tossed the pillows by head of the bed in the middle, then threw out the blanket over the bed. The small woman climbed into bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her.

\------------------------

The next morning she awoke to a loud banging on her door. She jumped out of bed and headed to the door. "C-can I help you, S-sir?" She asked, looking up at the tale male officer standing at her door. 

"Miss Lina, you're needed at the station. Your parents are still insisting you killed your sibling on   
purpose." The officer answered.

"Of course they are. They're very persistent." She sighed. "Give me five minutes to get dressed? You can come in and sit if you'd like." She offered. She stepped away from the door and held it open for the officer to step inside. 

The officer walked in and sat on her futon. She grabbed another black camisole, a black hoodie, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black ankle socks and moved to the bathroom to get dressed. He camisoles had built in bras, since she wasn't that gifted in the physical assets.

She didn't have curves like the other girls. She was a B cup at best. Which was fine with her, no back problems in the future. She didn't have hips for days. But that was fine too. She finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth and hair, then she moved to her futon and grabbed her shoes and put them on.

"Okay Officer, I'm ready." She said softly. The officer stood slowly, aware of her fears and jumpiness. He headed out the door and she followed, pausing only to lock the door.

She continued to follow the officer, making herself smaller, to avoid contact with the other people in the hall. Soon they were at his squad car. He opened the door to the back and she got in.

He closed the door and climbed into the driver's side front, started the car and drove to the police station. Soon they had arrived at the station and they got out of the car.

The officer led her inside and she placed her keys in one of the buckets. She didn't have a cellphone or anything else, so she stepped through the metal detector. It stayed silent. Her key bucket came through the detector thing and she grabbed them. 

"This way, Miss Lina." The officer said and led her to a small room where her parents were already waiting. She paused and hid behind the officer. 

"D-do I have to go in there alone?" She asked softly. She peered up at the officer and frowned. She didn't want to see them. She wanted to go back to her apartment now. 

"You don't have to go in alone. We could have an officer go in with you." He answered. She nodded and went over to a drinking fountain and took a drink of water to help calm her nerves.

She walked back over to the officer and nodded. "O-okay, I'm ready." She muttered. The officer led her in the room and she sat in the chair opposite her parents.

Her mother, an intimidating woman of five feet six inches looked across the table at her and huffed. "Murderer. How dare you think you can walk free!" Her mother shouted.

"I-it was an accident. They fell… my hand prints weren't even on them! I never touched my sibling. I just moved as they were trying to push me down the stairs!" She shrieked.

"Liar! Your sibling would never!" Her father stated. Her father, a rather large male stood by her mother's side, glaring down at her. 

"Sir, ma'am, if I may interrupt, there is no physical evidence that Miss Lina touched her sibling at all during the accident. She cannot be charged for murder." The officer said.

"That's bullshit! If it weren't for her, our precious heir would still be alive!" Her mother shouted. 

"Lady Du'Pont, Miss Lina is your child as well." The officer said.

"That murderer is no child of mine!" Lady Du'Pont shouted and stormed out of the meeting room. 

Her father followed after and slammed the door. Lina breathed a sigh of relief and started shaking in fear. 

"Would you like a ride home?" The officer asked. 

"N-no. I think I need some fresh air." She replied shakily. She stood and headed outside. She stretched and looked around, spotting the monsters she saw on the news heading toward town hall. 

She was curious, but also scared. She headed towards the town hall, but was grabbed by someone in an alley. She let out a screech, as someone covered her mouth.

"Quiet, murderer." A masculine voice hissed. She tensed and her multi-colored eyes widened. 

"hey, i think you should let the lady go, pal." Another voice said. 

"Sorry, pal her parents paid me to get rid of her. Gotta get the job done." The assassin said.

Lina squirmed and looked at the second male. It was the shorter skeleton. She bit down on the man's hand. "Go get the police. You'll get in trouble if you do anything. Tell them Lina Du'pont sent you!" She said. 

\------------------------------------

Sans paused. She was worried about him getting into trouble when she was being attacked? How strange. He shortcutted to the alley next to the police station and entered. 

"Can we help you, sir?" An officer questioned curtly. 

"yeah, woman by the name of Lina Du'Pont sent me. she's being attacked by some guy. heard him say her parents paid him to take care of her." Sans panted, acting as if he ran here.

A different officer stood. "Lead the way. Lina's a good kid, her parents are just bad." He said.

Sans nodded, curious about that statement. He left the police station and led the way to the alleyway, where the guy still had Lina, who was still struggling. 

"Release the girl and drop all weapons. You're under arrest!" the officer said.

Sans watched the Assassin release Lina and moved to catch her before she fell to the ground. He watched as the officer cuffed the guy and radioed for an ambulance. 

"Sir, you might want to go catch up with your friends. You were with the party heading to Town Hall, right?" The officer said. 

'oh. yeah. thanks for coming to help." He replied and headed back to the others. 

He looked at the others and smiled. "thanks for waitin'." He said and the group continued their way to Town Hall.

\---------------------------

Lina woke up in the hospital a few hours after the attack and sat up slowly. 

She looked around the room and smiled slightly when she found she was alone. 

'One of the monsters saved my life… how odd. He(?) didn't try to hurt me… but there's still time for that. Remember, trust no one, everyone is out to hurt you.' She thought to herself. She looked down at her cheap hospital gown and sighed.

"I hate hospitals." She muttered softly. She frowned slightly and let out a huff. She wanted to go home.

The officer from this morning knocked and came into her room. "Miss Lina, glad you're okay. The skeleton came and got us." He explained.

She nodded. "How long do I have to stay in here? I don't really like hospitals." She asked. She looked at the officer. 

"Until we're certain you're okay and we can get you a bodyguard. It seems your parents are taking things to the next level." The officer said. 

"O-oh… a bodyguard…" She said softly. She didn't want a bodyguard. She doesn't trust people. "If I can find a way to work from my apartment, do I still need a bodyguard?" She asked. 

"Groceries?" The officer questioned. 

She let out a groan and sighed. "I don't trust people, officer. I have trust issues. I don't want a bodyguard." She argued.

"What about a guard dog then?" The officer suggested. 

Lina perked at the idea of a dog. "The apartment I'm at won't let me have dogs." She pouted.

"Well, how about this, we've got a few pups in training, you can come and pick one. And when it's done with its training, you should be out of this apartment." The officer stated. 

She nodded. I guess I can use the bodyguard until then." She said softly. Another officer walked into the room, followed by the blue fish lady.

"Alright, Undyne, this is your first job with us. Lina here needs protecting." The officer that stayed with Lina said.

"YOU WANT ME TO PROTECT A HUMAN?! NGAHHH! CONSIDER THIS HUMAN PROTECTED!" The now named Undyne said. 

"It's only going to be for a couple of months. Until we can get her a guard dog trained." The officer stated.

"A guard dog? Wouldn't a person be better?" Undyne asked.

"N-NO! I-I d-don't… I don't really trust people." Lina answered.

\------------------------------

"Why?" Undyne questioned. She looked at the shorter female standing before her. This girl kinda reminded her of Alphys. Only Alphys trusted people. 

She watched as the girl shook her head and frowned. "Look, I won't tell anyone else, but if I'm gonna keep you safe, I need to know about your issues." She argued.

"Trust no one, everyone is only out to hurt you. That is what I've learned over the years of my life. I grew up abused by my parents and bullied by my sibling. Nearly raped twice, and almost killed by my sibling. Now almost killed by some assassin my parents hired. You can see why I don't trust people. Your people, monster-kind is no exception. You guys are a new thing. New is never to be trusted." She said.

Undyne stared at her, shocked. "Alright, let's get you home. You'll be staying with me and my girlfriend for now. The officers and I already grabbed your clothes and such." She said with a laugh.

\----------------------------

Lina stared at Undyne, then looked at the officers. "What?" She uttered.

"Yup, come on!" Undyne said and picked her up. 

Soon she was discharged and on her way to Undyne's. "Your mayor was nice enough to move us into homes and find us fitting jobs." Undyne explained.

"O-oh… that was nice of him." Lina agreed softly. 

Soon they were at Undyne and Alphys' house and the blue scaled woman opened the door.

"AL, I'M HOME. WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GUEST FOR A WHILE." She shouted out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina settles in with Undyne and Alphys and watches an entire anime.

"U-Undyne, w-what are you talking about?" Lina heard a voice ask. She looked for the origin of the voice and jumped.

"D-d-dinosaur!" She squeaked and moved to find somewhere to hide. Undyne grabbed her shoulder and she paused.

"Alphys is not a dinosaur. She's a lizard, I think. Or a pangolin. Or some kind of cold blooded reptile. Anyways, she's my adorable girlfriend, and the least dangerous monster ever." Undyne explained.

"U-Undyne, w-who is this?" The yellow scaled female asked. 

"Oh right, you know how they gave me a bodyguard job, this girl is my first job. But, she's got really bad trust issues, so I'm only guarding her until they get her a dog all trained. They're having you pick one tomorrow, right?" Undyne said.

Lina nodded. "Y-yeah. They are." She said softly. She looked around the house, noting the many anime posters and figurines. Ooh, she likes anime too. 

"Let me show you to the guest room." Undyne offered and grabbed the bag she had set on the floor. Lina nodded and followed Undyne. 

"T-thank you. Sorry, I'm so difficult already. Trust issues, difficult history, murderous family apparently." She said softly.

"Hey, just because the situation isn't the best, doesn't mean you're a bad person. Tonight's anime night. Wanna join Al and I?" She offered.

"S-sure. Is it just gonna be us three?" Lina questioned nervously.

"Yup. Next Week we'll start inviting our friends over! Gotta get used to the place first." Undyne said with a laugh.

"Mind if I unpack for a bit… It has been a long day already and it's only one pm." The black haired female asked.

"Yeah. I call up for you when dinner is ready. Al's making ramen." Undyne said happily. 

Lina smiled and sat on the bed. She opened the bag and grabbed a camisole top and pair of shorts to change into then put everything into a dresser drawer. 

She changed and brushed her hair, grabbing her phone and checking on her odd jobs. She'd have to find something to do from the safety of her room now. She cancelled the ones for tomorrow, and put out an ad for writing jobs. Like freelance writing. 

She fell back on the bed with a huff and closed her eyes. What a day. She'd been disowned, there had been an attempt on her life, she had been hospitalized, and now she was staying with her temporary bodyguard and her bodyguard's girlfriend. 

She… She needed a nap. She closed her eyes and curled up slightly, falling asleep. 

A couple hours later, she was woken up by Undyne. "Hey, dinner's done." 

She sat up and stretched then rubbed her eyes. "Hmm? Oh. Okay." She said and stood. "... Lead the way?" She said, another yawn escaping her.

She followed Undyne downstairs and to the kitchen, where Alphys had set up three places and sat at one of them. She waited for the other two to sit and looked at them.

Since it was anime night, she might as well embrace her inner nerd. "Itadakimasu!" She exclaimed, and picked up the chopsticks.

Undyne and Alphys returned the sentiment and they all began eating. 

"U-Undyne told me you were joining us for anime night. Do you l-like anime?" The golden scaled female asked. 

"Y-yeah. I-I've actually got a few recommendations, if you two want…" The shorter female said. 

"Oh? D-Do tell." The reptilian female said as she ate some noodles.

"O-one of them is c-called g-girls und p-panzer. Another is k-kill la k-kill. They're b-both really good…" She suggested. "K-kill la k-kill is a bit d-dark t-though."

"Let's watch them both!" Undyne exclaimed. "Oh, After picking out your pup, we're meeting up with my friend Papyrus for some training." 

"I-I might have to w-work… I do odd jobs. I put out a request for some free-lance writing work that I could do from here… I've got fines to pay…" She said softly. 

"Fines? For what?" Undyne questioned. 

"Some stuff." She replied vaguely. She continued to eat, sipping the broth after her noodles were done. 

Soon everyone was done eating and Lina had input her Netflix info into their computer. "What are we starting with first?" She questioned.

"Your choice." Undyne answered. The shorter female nodded and clicked on girls und panzer playing the first episode. 

Six hours and fifteen minutes later they were done watching the series. Lina looked at the two other women expectantly and smiled slightly at their gobsmacked expressions.

"That was an awesome anime, punk! We should start dinner." Undyne said with a stretch. Lina looked at the girls and frowned slightly. 

"I-I can't cook…. But I can clean…" Lina said with a small smile.

Undyne nodded and smiled at the smaller female. "Hey, ya wanna go out early and go running with my bestie and I?" The taller woman asked.

"I-I mean I have to stay with you anyways, b-but I'm n-not that great at running." She replied softly. 

"Great! Paps is gonna be so excited to make a human friend!" Undyne exclaimed. 

"Okay." The smaller female said nervously. She followed Undyne and Alphys to their kitchen and began to wash the dishes from lunch. 

She watched the two work together and smiled softly. She'd never have that. Her fear of people made it so she'd never allow anyone to get close. She continued to wash the dishes and help clean up.

Soon Undyne and Alphys were preparing dinner. They were making some kind of pasta dish. Lina would wash the dishes as they would hand them to her. Soon dinner was done and they were sitting down to eat. 

Lina took a small bite and let out a soft gasp. It was pretty good! She continued to eat and smiled. "This is good, Undyne!" She exclaimed. 

"Thanks, I've been taking cooking lessons from the queen." Undyne said with a slight grin.

"I see." The raven haired female said and finished eating. "May I use your shower?" She asked.

"Of course you can, nerd." Undyne answered with a chuckle. Lina stood and headed to the bathroom. 

She entered the bathroom and undressed quickly, before turning the hot water on and getting in the shower. 

She showered quickly and grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and wrapped it around herself before heading to her room. She grabbed a camisole and a pair of shorts and dressed quickly and laid on her bed. Soon she was asleep.


	4. Chater Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall energetic Skeleton is added to the mix and Lina meets her new guard puppy!

Lina woke up to someone knocking at her door and she sat up, looking around, sleepily. Then she paused when she realized that this wasn't her apartment. 

She looked at the time and stretched. It was five in the damn morning! Who was knocking at five in the morning? Then she remembered yesterday. She told Undyne she'd go running with her and her friend. 

She stood. "I'm up!" She called out and got dressed in a new camisole and some running shorts. Then she put her sneakers on and left her room. 

"Alright, I'm ready." She said and headed to the kitchen. "Do we have water bottles? Cause I know if I'm going to be running, I need to have water with me." She said.

"Yeah, bottom shelf of the left upper cupboard." Undyne answered with a slight chuckle. 

"I can't reach." Lina huffed slightly, pouting. She looked at the taller woman and glared. "It's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're shorter than Alphys!" Undyne exclaimed with a slight laugh. 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. At least I'm not hitting my head on things." She muttered, sullenly.

She went and grabbed a chair, climbing up on it, to grab a water bottle. "Do you want one too, Undyne?" She inquired. 

"Sure." Undyne answered with a smile. She watched as the shorter female grabbed another water bottle and hopped off the chair.

Lina went to the sink and filled both water bottles. Then she walked over to Undyne. "Ready." She said with a nod. 

Undyne motioned for Lina to head outside and wait as she left the house and locked the door. "We're meeting up at the nearest park, nerd." She stated.

"Should we find your friend, it's pretty easy to get lost in this city. I know where the closest park is." Lina said. She was slowly growing to trust Undyne. 

"Oh, Paps lives next door." Undyne said. Sure enough, a tall skeleton left the house next door.

"Paps! Over here!" Undyne exclaimed. Lina looked at the tall Skeleton. This wasn't the one who saved her life yesterday.

"H-hi." She stuttered out, before hiding behind Undyne. 

"Paps, this is my client, Lina. Remember how the mayor gave me a bodyguard job, she's my first job. She has a few people issues though. She's jumpy around new people. She's still not entirely used to Alphys and I. And she's been around us for a good part of a day." Undyne said.

"S-sorry." She apologized, hanging her head. Undyne and Alphys had been nothing but nice to her! And she could only think that they were going to lash out at any minute.

"Not your fault, punk. You can't help how your childhood made you." Undyne said. Lina looked up at Undyne, multi-colored eyes wide. Oh yeah, Undyne knew about her life. She had to. To keep her safe from her parents. 

"I DON'T QUITE UNDERSTAND, BUT I'M POSITIVE WE WERE GOING FOR A RUN." The skeleton said. 

Lina nodded and looked at Undyne. "Paps, this is Lina. Lina, this is Papyrus." The tall fish lady said, introducing them. 

"N-nice to meet you." Lina replied, quietly.

"NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL, TINY HUMAN." Papyrus said happily.

\---------------------------------

Papyrus smiled. He made a new friend! Sure she was a bit quiet. But Undyne said she was quiet all the time, and he trusted Undyne.

He looked down at the tiny human and noticed she was still kind of hiding behind Undyne. Soon Undyne was heading toward the park, the human occasionally giving directions. 

Soon they were at the park, Undyne and the Human were doing some stretches.

\----------------------------

Lina noticed Papyrus wasn't stretching and studied him as she did her stretches. The small woman still wasn't sure how she was going to be able to keep up with these to tall people.

Now that she thought about it, the shorter skeleton that saved her was taller than her, too. She pouted slightly and let out a little huff. 

Soon she finished stretching and looked at Undyne. "I still don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up with the two of you." She huffed.

Undyne chuckled. "If I see you start to slow down, punk, I'll carry you piggy back!" Undyne exclaimed.

"O-oh. Okay." She said and looked at Undyne. 

"Ready, and… Go!" Undyne exclaimed, bolting off. 

Lina dashed off, following Undyne and Papyrus, but soon she tripped over a branch and fell. She let out a yelp as she landed on the ground.

Undyne stopped when she heard Lina yelp and looked back. "Paps, we gotta help Lina up! She fell." The blue scaled woman called out. 

The tall skeleton stopped running as Undyne went back and picked Lina up. "You don't have to run anymore, Lina." She said softly. 

After an hour, Papyrus and Undyne were done running. Undyne dropped Papyrus off at his home and set Lina down.

"You ready to head to the station to pick your pup, nerd?" The fish woman asked, looking at the shorter female.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. I am." She said softly. She looked up at Undyne and smiled. 

Undyne nodded and headed towards the police station, Lina following her. About thirty minutes later they were at the station. A police officer greeted them and led them back where a litter of puppies was. 

A litter of seven German Shepherd puppies were playing with each other. Lina let out a soft aww at the sight of the pups. 

"Undyne! They're so cute!" She squeaked happily at the fish woman.

Undyne let out a chuckle as she watched the smaller female play with the puppies for a bit before. She settled with a pitch black female. 

"Her name is going to be Shadow." She heard Lina say.

"That's cute." Undyne said with a chuckle. The officer looked at Lina and the pup and nodded. 

"Miss Lina, You will have to attend some of the training classes so Shadow gets used to listening to you and so you can learn the commands." The officer said. 

Lina nodded and smiled. She had a puppy! Sure the puppy would be staying here for now and getting training. But that was good.

"Can I take pictures of my puppy?" She asked the officer, who nodded.

"Yeah. We can take her out for a bit so you can get pictures of her." He said. 

They headed out with the pup and Lina pulled out her phone and took pictures of the small pup. She'd show them to Alphys when they got home. 

Soon the two were headed back to Undyne's house. Shadow taken back to her mother, to rest and play with her siblings.

Once back at Undyne and Alphys' home, Lina went to go show Alphys the pictures of her new puppy. The lizard woman cooed over the pictures of the puppy and looked at Undyne. 

Undyne nodded at her girlfriend, they'd talk about it later.


End file.
